Of Gods and Profilers
by fluffyramenlover
Summary: A.U. Reid has suspected that Elle was just like him for some time now he gets to see his suspicions are true. Set in the 1st season of CM overlapping with the Percy Jackson Universe. One Shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds nor Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I just wish I did.

A.N. This is my first fanfic so enjoy and criticism and reviews are more than welcome!

Summary: Reid has suspected that Elle was just like him for some time now he gets to see his suspicions are. Set in the 1st season of CM.

* * *

Spencer Reid was staring. He had been for the last hour, surreptitiously of course so that his colleagues weren't aware. He glanced carefully around the room taking in the sight of everyone around his eyes Morgan at his desk yawning as he went through his paperwork before he directed his gaze back to the subject of his scrutiny Elle.

In the few short weeks they had worked together Spencer had quite come to like her. She was funny quick with words and fun to be around, once you got to know her. Spencer had enjoyed working with her so far, even more so when he found out what he and she had in common. Though they had to manage with a heavy case load in the past few weeks the times they interacted was always pleasant. He smiled lost in his thoughts it felt good having another one of own around.

Then piece of paper bounced of his head. He slowly sighed and glared at the culprit.

Derek Morgan grinned across at Spencer. "Just making sure you're awake pretty boy can't have you dozing when their's work to do.

Spencer scoffed, rolling his eyes at the same time. "I was simply going over some facts in my head Morgan, I never sleep at work and you know it."

"Well maybe you weren't sleeping but you sure were dreaming kid and I'm sure it had _nothing _to do with paperwork."

Spencer made a dismissive noise and rolled his eyes again though he could feel his cheeks burning. He was just about to reply when a voice interrupted.

"What are you too up to ?"

Both he and Derek turned to see Elle staring at them suspiciously.

"Nothing." they answered simultaneously. Their faces suddenly pictures of innocence.

"Righhhht and i'm supposed to believe that ?" she questioned.

Spencer and organ were save from replying when the sound of a door close rather forcefully echoed through the bullpen. They all looked up in time to see a very irritated Erin Strauss walking away from what looked like a somewhat smug Unit Chief. The three colleagues shared wary glances as Agent Aaron Hotchner approached them.

"I have good news" he stated as he neared his team, "because of all the hard work we've done these past weeks, we get off work early today and you have the weekend off."

Morgan was the first to reply "Really, how'd you manage that? I'm sure Strauss didn't agree with that."

A smile found its way onto Hotch's lips."Let's just say that in this matter a few higher ups agreed where she didn't ."

That was all that was need for all the agents to start packing up anxious for a well earned break. Hotch smiled as his way up to his office briefly stopping in to give Garcia and Gideon the news.

Morgan was the first out the door. "Goodbye people and don't call unless its for pleasure" he said winking especially at a group of female agents as he ducked into the elevator.

Spencer and Elle were a little bit slower. As he tidied up his desk Spencer glanced at Elle. He wondered if now was the right time to talk to her and after realizing the bullpen might not be this quiet in a long time he decided to go for it.

"Hey Elle, um could I talk to you?" he said hoping his nerves didn't show in his voice.

Elle paused what she was doing to look at Spencer. She had heard the nervousness in his voice and wondered what was up with him, he had stop being nervous around her a while ago.

"Sure no problem. " she replied "Is everything OK Spencer?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah its just I think that we have a few things we should talk about. You could say that I found out we have common interests." He paused and gave a sweeping glance across the room before continuing. " And can we do this in Garcia's Office it, um kinda concerns her too."

A bit more than a little concerned Elle nodded warily wondering what this was about.

The nod was all the confirmation Spencer needed to briskly move of in the direction of Garcia's office, Elle following behind at a more sedated pace.

Not even pausing to knock he breezed into the office, turning around and shutting the door as soon as Elle was in the room.

"Hey my little fledglings..." Garcia greeted her words dying on her lips as she took in the tense demeanors of both her friends.

She straightened up in front her screen "Something the matter ?" she asked slowly "I though we were all cleared to go home."

Spencer ran his hand through his hair again. "We were but I thought that we could take the time to talk about our common ...backgrounds."

Garcia's face lit up. "Really now ! I thought you had to be sure my little wise ass."

Reid smiled ignoring the rude nickname " I'm sure." he said as he and Garcia beamed at each other.

Elle on the other hand was beyond confused. "Can you guys tell me what's going on?" she near shouted .

Spencer turned his attention back to Elle taking the time lean against the office door in a decidedly un-Spencer way before he answered.

"Sure. If you answer this question for us. What is your Olympian parentage?"

Elle stared at him. "What ...Olympian ... both of you know who my parents are I'm sure you've seen my file."

"No, your _Olympian parentage Elle." _he stated with an authoritative tone she'd never heard him use before. "You can trust us we _know. _We're just like you._"_

A tense silence filled the room as Elle's body tensed staring at both of them with wonder and suspicion she allowed one word to push past her lips.

"Ares."

The tension suddenly broke as Garcia pouted and Spencer grinned over at her. "Told you." he stated smugly before turning back to Elle who didn't seem to be able to recover from her state of shock.

Taking her hand he smiled at her kindly.

"Don't worry daughter of war you with a son of wisdom and a daughter of prophesy."

That seemed to break Elle out of her semi-comatose state.

"So your half-bloods as well? Never thought I'd meet other's in The Bureau. I mean the older we get..."

Garcia nodded knowingly.

"The less chance we have at meeting others like ourselves... a high danger lifestyle will do that."

The was a second of silence more comfortable than the last.

"So a son of Athena huh Reid she laughed totally predictable" Elle laughed "but Garcia ...Apollo?"

"Hey he is the God of prophesy and I as often tell you mortals I know more about most people than they do themselves."

"Understood." Elle laughed, before sobering. "Where does this new information leave us ... as teammates I mean. We are the only ones right?"

Spencer shook his head. "It doesn't change anything really we're still all a team an we still catch the monsters. We just have some _resources_ the others can't know about. And in the off chance we find one of _our _brand of monsters we know we have someone to watch our backs."

The three smiled at each other.

"Sooooo who wan't to go talk about old Camp Halfblood experiences over beer." Garcia asked.

"I'm in ! Let me just finish packing up my stuff." Elle nodded.

"Same, see you downstairs Penelope." Spencer chuckled following Elle out the room.

As they made their way back to their desks Spencer leaned across and nudged her. Stopping she looked up Spencer questioningly.

"Welcome to the BAU Elle." Spencer murmured just loud enough for her to hear as swept past her.

Elle smiled even though she new he couldn't see it.

Welcome indeed.

* * *

A.N. Thanks for Reading ! Reviews appreciated!


End file.
